My Sweet Summer
by LeiaScissorhands15
Summary: Fue un verano distinto de otros. Jack era de la ciudad y Rapunzel de una pequeña ciudad, solo se necesitó una noche de festival para que algo dentro de Jack cambiara.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, son la tres de la mañana, me duele la cabeza pero no quería rime a dormir sin antes dejar esto.**

**Tengo otras historias que debo continuar y terminar pero quería hacer esto para contribuir al Jackunzel al ver tan pocos fics en español. Eso y porque mi cabeza está tan llena de otras cosas que esto se me ocurrió hace un par de días.**

**Serán capítulos cortos en su mayoría para mantener las entregas, claro, habrá sus excepciones de capítulos que serán más largos que otros. Esto vino a mi mente en parte al escuchar "My Sweet Summer" de Dirty Heads. Escúchenla si quieren, está buena.**

**Sin más que decir...¡QUE SUENE!**

* * *

Si Jack pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse peor…debió pensarlo de nuevo cuando entró al baño de su departamento.

Habían sido las dos semanas más divertidas, agradables e inolvidables de toda su vida. Las vacaciones de verano apenas estaban empezando y su intención era pasarla con Elsa, la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela. Curiosamente el día que empezaron a salir era nublado, triste y lluvioso, y ahora que estaba solo y casi abandonado por la rubia de platino, era una mañana fresca, luminosa y alegre en la ciudad. "Vaya mañana de mierda" pensaba una vez que su cabeza tuvo la capacidad de aceptar el mensaje que había en el espejo de su baño.

Todo pasó tan rápido, una noche estaba abrazando a la chica de sus sueños en su cama luego de una de las mejores noches de toda su vida, y al día siguiente, resulta que su chica lo abandonó sin decir 'ahí te ves', no, claro que no. Lo único que Elsa tuvo la decencia de dejar fue un anticuado mensaje en el espejo del baño con lápiz labial color cereza oscuro…las palabras eran sutiles, dentro de lo que cabían.

"Jack, creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso de esto. No eres tú, soy yo. Ya no me gustas tanto como antes. Espero que te vaya bien en este verano. –Elsa."

El día pasó de ser el mejor al día en que Jack deseó morir, o al menos la parte que estaba apegada a Elsa.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamarla. "El número que usted marcó fue cancelado y actualmente se encuentra fuera de servicio."

-¡Mierda!-al bufar botó el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación.

Sus planes de un memorable verano se habían ido al caño. De mala gana se colocó la sudadera azul preferida de su padre, se arrimó unos jeans cafés y unos tenis negros para salir pitando hacia la casa de Elsa. No había tiempo para tomar un autobús, debería correr las cinco manzanas a pie si aún quería saber de ella. Los que lo conocían lo saludaron pero él los ignoró campalmente mientras los pulmones deseaban salir por su garganta. Cuando llegó tocó el timbre más de la cuenta y la que lo recibió fue la pecosa hermana menor de la chica de sus sueños.

-Escuché los primeros dieciocho "dings".-dijo Anna un poco somnolienta. Jack al verla supo que se acababa de levantar. Todo gracias al cabello de la niña que parecía haber explotado y la saliva seca que se asomaba por la comisura de los labios.-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió con algo de fastidio.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?-preguntó con desesperación.

-Creí que estaba contigo.

-También yo, pero desperté esta mañana y ella se había ido.-explicó volviendo a tener la imagen del mensajito en su cabeza.

-Me dejó un mensaje en el teléfono, no sé si tenga que ver, pero dijo que volvería a Arendelle antes que nosotros. Para reunirse con alguien y terminar con algo, la verdad no le entendí mucho.-le explicó recargada en el marco de la puerta, apenas prestando atención al muchacho de pelo blanco, al que ya le estaba dando un ataque de histeria.-Mira, te haré saber si llegamos a saber algo. Pero si te dejó así nada más, te recomiendo que lo olvides y la dejes tranquila.

Ante las palabras, Jack sintió temblores recorrerle el interior de su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que una chica era la primera en correr, pero si la primera vez que se trataba de una que quería. Se quedó helado frente a la castaña y se sentía sudar frío. Anna suspiró al verlo así, en un acto de compasión le tomó del hombro para traerlo de vuelta a la tierra y asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

-Mira, hay algo que debes saber. Pero no puedo decírtelo aquí. Te llamaré en un par de días y veré si mis padres me dejan salir uno de estos días. ¿ok?-le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, una de esas que te dicen que las cosas pueden mejorar, aún cuando sabes que no será así. Jack asintió y se retiró de ahí antes de que otra cosa pasara.

Regresó a su piso hecho polvo, física y emocionalmente. Se quitó la sudadera y la dejó en la silla giratoria del escritorio, luego se deshizo de los tenis y se echó de bruces en la cama sintiéndose como la persona más patética de toda la faz de la tierra. Ahora sí, ya nada podría ser peor. Se pasó la tarde recostado y encestando en la canasta para basquetbol que tenía a un lado del televisor. Se paró un par de veces a la cocina para precalentar pizza, y si no encestaba, quería tratar de comunicarse con Elsa, pero no sirvió. La chica se le despareció como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire y los que la conocían le dijeron que no sabían nada, y hablar con los padres no era una opción.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde cuando oyó la puerta abrirse pero ni se molestó en voltear, con la mochila azotando el piso sabía quien era, pero un ligero olor a pistache congelado fue lo que logró que sacara los ojos de la almohada.

-Wow, te ves terrible.-le comentó Hipo, su mejor amigo de casi toda la vida.

-Créeme, ha lucido peor.-le siguió Mérida, la pelirroja de mini shorts y tenis rojos. Ella traía el helado.-¿Dónde está la princesa del invierno?-le preguntó a Jack picoteándole la cara. Jack ni se inmutó. No tenía ganas de nada, si por él fuera, dejaba de respirar.

-Hey ¿te sientes vien?-le preguntó Hipo acercándose a la cama. No le era común ver a Jack dejándose molestar por Mérida desde…¡Nunca!

-Oh, creo que ya sé por qué Frost está tan desinflado.-dijo juguetonamente la pelirroja sentándose para mirar a Hipo.-El señor sarcasmo está triste porque la novia lo dejó sin decirle adiós ni dejarle una nota.-y como si fuese por obra de la fuerza, Jack levantó el brazó y señaló la puerta de su baño.

Hipo se levantó y al entrar supo lo que quería decirles y a la vez no.

-Corrección. Le dejó un mensaje en el espejo del baño.-al terminar de hablar Mérida empezó a carcajear como niña chiquita, sosteniendo su estómago y tirándose al piso.

-¡Que chica tan anticuada! ¡Y yo que pensaba que solo Aurora hacía eso!-otra carcajada le salió acompañada de una lágrima.

-Ja Ja Ja, muy graciosa.-fue lo único que Jack pudo decir con la moral por los suelos.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que el que hayamos venido no puede ser coincidencia.-dijo Hipo yendo hacia su mochila. Mérida paró de reír en seco.

-¡No hablarás en serio!

-Claro que sí.

-¡Ja! Lo acaban de botar, tú y yo sabemos que Jack será un pesimista toda la noche si lo invitamos.-objetó ella volviéndose a sentar en la cama junto a Jack, quien ya había sacado por completo la cabeza del colchón.

-Bah, ya se le pasará.-argumentó el pecoso rebuscando en su mochila.

-¿Y ahora de qué están hablando?

-De esto.-Hipo sacó un panfleto de su ya desgastada mochila, luego se lo mostró a su amigo esperando una reacción positiva…nunca llegó.-Habrá un festival en la ciudad en la plaza de la calle principal. Va a haber comida, juegos mecánicos, y la noche finalizará con fuegos artificiales.

-A Hipo a mí nos regalaron tres pases para toda la noche.-comentó ella un tanto relajada.

-Y vinimos para saber si querrías ir con nosotros.

Jack les mantuvo la mirada seria por un buen rato, y como si de un acto de reflejo se tratase, jaló las sábanas de su cama hasta que sus amigos lo perdieron de vista.

-¡Vamos, Jack!-le gritaron sus amigos al unísono.

-Déjenme en paz.

-El pase incluye un partido de hockey en la pista de hielo.-le susurró tentadoramente Mérida donde adivinó estaría la cara de Jack. El muchacho se descubrió los ojos y permaneció así otro rato.

-… …¿y dicen que el pase dura para toda la noche?-preguntó casi embelesado por la idea.

-Dura hasta una hora después de media noche.-finalizó Hipo sabiendo que Jack no lo resistiría.

"Bueno, ¿qué más podría salir mal?"

* * *

**Aquí el primer capi, el segundo no sé si será largo, yo creo que no.**

**Dejen Reviews para saber su opinión o si tienen alguna duda.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Otra vez aquí. Como dije, no sería muy largo. Ya pronto subiré el que sigue.**

* * *

Si Rapunzel pensaba que sus vacaciones no podían empeorar, debió pensarlo dos veces cuando Mavis la sacó a rastras de su casa.

Mientras la chica de estilo gótico no dejaba de contar maravillas sobre el festival de la ciudad, Rapunzel no dejaba de sentir que en cualquier momento su tía Gothel aparecería tras ella como un fantasma listo para llevarse su alma de regreso a donde pertenece. Ya sea por lo que fuere, Mavis no soportaba ver a su amiga tan enclaustrada en casa con una supervisión militar por parte de la mujer mayor con rizos oscuros; ella también vivía con el mismo método de vigilancia por parte de su padre, pero a diferencia de la rubia, ella se atrevía a escapar cuando lo necesitaba. Mavis siempre se salía con la suya…Punzie nunca se salía con la suya en nada.

Era el primer verano que pasaba lejos de sus padres, sorprendentemente terminó en una gran ciudad para que su tía la supervisara mientras ella trabajaba y sus padres atendían horas extra de reuniones. Cabe añadir que la muchachita pronto estudiaría en una de las escuelas de la ciudad, y era por eso que sus padres habían elegido el trabajo antes que a ella. ¿Cómo se dejó convencer por una chica que conoció hace apenas dos semanas y ahora le decía ser su mejor amiga? …sigue siendo un misterio. Ahora ella estaba en medio de la plaza junto a la muchacha de pelo negro y corto, con el teléfono en mano, sus sandalias con moños rojo y su vestido lila suave con cinturón dorado con hebilla de un sol, sin mencionar que su conciencia se le estrujaba y el corazón luchaba por salir de su garganta con cada minuto que pasaba.

-¡Vamos Punz! Deja de sufrir y diviértete.-le decía Mavis con su característico entusiasmo.-¿Tienes hambre? Podemos comer algo en la casa de té de la señora Fa.

-No es por nada Mavis pero me gustaría volver a casa cuanto antes.-a Punzie le estaba temblando la mano donde traía el teléfono. Realmente no quería estar allí. Mavis la sujetó de los hombros y ambas se quedaron en una esquina frente a la casa de té.

-Punz, trata de calmarte, dices que tu tía nunca está en casa, y cuando regresa ya es casi media noche.-Nuestros pases duran hasta una hora después de la media noche, pero si deseas irte dos horas antes me daré por bien servida.

-No quiero hacer enojar a mi tía, por favor, ella podría volver por algo a la casa.-la voz ya empezaba a temblarle a la rubia, le temía a Gothel por algo y Mavis quería que no fuera así.

-Ella no irá, te lo prometo.-intentaba calmarla, pero Punz se estaba hiperventilando, la rumana pensaba que a su amiga le iba a dar un ataque.-Mírame, yo sería incapaz de mentirte. Le pedí a mi amigo Johnny que nos mantuviera informadas si tu tía regresaba antes que tú. No va a pasarte nada, lo prometo.-le decía manteniendo una sonrisa amable y segura de sí. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Luego de un par de minutos. Rapunzel consiguió evitar un ataque de histeria, le asintió a su amiga y ambas entraron a la casa de té. Las dos se sentaron en una ventana, fue cuando otra amiga de Mavis las atendió.

-¿Quieres lo de siempre, Mavis?

-Gracias Mulán, dos lates y pasteles de manzana.

El local de la señora Fa se llenaba en los días de invierno, pero con el tan buen posicionado festival en frente, su casa de té era el único lugar tranquilo y con aire acondicionado de toda la calle. Las muchachas se quedaron lo suficiente para llenar un poco el hambre, Punz se calmó y decidió que se divertiría, no para darle gusto a su nueva amiga gótica, sino para soltarse un poco del hábito de temerle a su tía.

La primera parada serían los juegos mecánicos, luego un poco de comida chatarra, después más juegos mecánicos y al final ir a ver los juegos de hockey de la pista de hielo, sería una pena que Punz no viera los fuegos artificiales.

-Una duda, ¿cómo conseguiste pases para el festival?-inquirió la rubia terminando su última rebanada de pastel de manzana.

-Oh, se los dieron a mi papá pero él estaba muy ocupado como para venir conmigo. Así que vino y me dijo "Ve, sal con alguna amiga y diviértete, blah blah blah."-finalizó burlándose del acento rumano de su papá, Rapunzel terminó por reírse de la imitación.

Las muchachas terminaron riendo casi a carcajadas atrayendo la atención del local, ambas callaron súbitamente y luego echaron risitas, pero eso no evitó que los clientes las vieran como un par de chicas algo extrañas. Al terminar de comer las dos salieron del lugar, aún riendo e imitando el raro acento rumano del papá de Mavis.

* * *

**Es todo por el momento. En el siguiente quizá sea corto pero será un vistazo.**

**No olviden dejar Reviews, los veré pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí el vistazo de por qué Elsa dejó a Jack.**

* * *

El freno del autobús fue lo que la despertó, fue uno de los peores sustos de su vida pero la buena noticia es que había llegado con bien a Arendelle, eran a penas las tres de la tarde y estaba soleado como todos los veranos. Tomó sus dos maletas de piel color beige y se unió a la fila para bajar del autobús. Dejar a Jack así nada más fue lo peor que había hecho en toda su vida pero no le quedaba de otra, mientras más tiempo pasaba con el amable muchacho, más se le estrujaba el corazón.

Cuando Elsa le empezó a prestar atención al peli blanco, como algo más que un amigo, había una vocecita aguda y casi insoportable taladrando su cabeza diciendo: "Sabes que esto está mal." "Lo usas de remplazo y TÚ lo sabes." "Sé una adulta y enfrenta la realidad." ¿saben como se le llama a eso? ¿No? ¿Sí? Ok, se le llama conciencia. Y como Elsa era conocida por ser una chica honesta y gentil, su conciencia le ganaba la batalla la mayoría de las veces, pero ésta vez le dio pelea por dos semanas mientras salía con el muchacho de ojos azules. Cada gesto de amabilidad, cada risa que él le sacaba hacían que su pecho se contrajera para evitarle respirar.

Cuando finalmente se bajó junto con el resto del gentío, se detuvo un momento con su teléfono en mano. No esperaba que le respondiera el mensaje cuando dijo que iba de regreso a Arendelle, ya estaba acostumbrada a que él no le respondiera, pero no hacía daño querer esperar por algo distinto. Al cabo de un rato, Elsa dio por vencida y decidió a caminar hasta su casa, le daba igual que quedara lejos.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?

El aliento cálido en su cuello la hizo soltar las valijas de golpe, otra susto para añadir a la lista. Le quiso dar un golpe por haberla asustado pero sabía que de nada iba a servir…él siempre gustaba de asustarla.

-Pitch…ya hemos hablado de esto.-ella hablaba, pero su profesor de historia del renacimiento prefería ignorar las quejas.-Hablo en serio, un día de estos harás que me dé un infarto.

-Ajá. Permíteme llevar esto.-decía tomando una de las valijas, la que no llevaba ruedas.-Así que…¿te arrepientes de algo?-le preguntó mientras se dirigían a su auto.

-…¿aparte del hecho de haber huido dejando nada más que un patético mensaje en el espejo del baño con lápiz labial, como lo haría una cobarde? ...no, la verdad no.-lo último que Pitch necesitaba era esa sonrisita de alma en pena. Cuando Elsa se metió al auto no se extrañó de ver que su amante vigilaba que nadie conocido los viera abordando el mismo vehículo.

-Te diría paranoico, pero no aplica si esa es tu forma de ser.

-Lo dice la que no quiso hacer de "esto" algo oficial.-le respondió apuntándose a él y a ella.-¿Y ahora a dónde? ¿Tú casa o la mía?

-La tuya, no me traje las llaves de mi casa.-le dijo algo avergonzada.

-¿Y con quien les dijiste a tus padres que te quedarías?-con todo y el tono autoritario, Elsa no podía evitar pensar que no importa que sus padres estuviesen lejos, ella aún trataba con un adulto.

-Bueno, dije que me quedaría Tiana pero resulta…que ella no vendrá hasta la semana entrante.

-…Hablaremos de esto más tarde.-Pitch no sabía por qué, pero por mucho que en serio, en serio le interesara Elsa, la chica no dejaba de darle dolores de cabeza…aunque al final valía la pena.-Cuando lleguemos haré la cena, desempaca y yo veré que puedo hacer con tus padres.

Y así sin más, el auto se echó a andar por la calle hasta que alcanzo la calle principal, esquina con la tienda y spa Oaken. Si Pitch no convencía a los padres de Elsa, pronto tendría problemas.

* * *

**Ok, aclaraciones...no estoy en contra del Jelsa, solo no me gusta y si me quieren dar un argumento les aconsejo que no lo hagan (sin ofender) Lo digo para los fans de Jelsa que pasean por aquí o para los que le van a ambos ships. Siendo honesta, me gusta más el Pelsa.**

**Dejen Reviews**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No muy largo pero lo que importa es la intención, y tal vez suba el que sigue dentro de un rato :)**

* * *

El lugar no estaba tan mal, olía a comida frita con queso y chocolate fundido por doquier, la gente gritaba por la emoción y el pánico de estar atrapado en un juego mecánico, los puestos de comida y de juegos pequeños tenían faroles y luces embotelladas con colores, en muchos de ellos se ganaban premios como peluches y dulces pequeños. Sí, se veía divertido y cualquiera podría gozarlo, hasta Jack…eso si no estuviese pensando todo el tiempo en Elsa. Bueno, no todo el tiempo, su mente daba deslices hacia la imagen de la joven rubia platinada, y estos deslices lo entretenían tanto que en un segundo se veía en el puesto de helado crocante de las hermanas Tink y Peri, y al siguiente, Puff, estaba en el puesto de dardos viendo como Mérida no dejaba de dar en el blanco una y otra vez sin parar.

¿Cómo terminó ahí y cuanto tiempo había pasado? Jack no estaba seguro ni le importaba. Gracias a la costumbre de lo contrario, Hipo y Mérida sintieron a Jack más tranquilo que una mosca, si no fuera porque de vez en cuando miraban hacia atrás, pensarían que Jack lo había dejado y vuelto a su casa. Mérida ya había acumulado muchos premios, muchos de ellos eran comestible por lo que solo traía en la mano una bolsa con tres peluches de osos negros para sus hermanos, ya que ellos estaban castigados por una broma que hicieron a los amigos de su papá. Hipo tenía una mochila nueva color negro con patrones de nudos verde oscuro y un casco vikingo de imitación que ganó en una trivia sobre dragones.

Jack venía con las manos vacías, tan distraído viendo sus tenis negros que no se dio cuenta de haber virado a la derecha en vez de la izquierda con sus amigos, tan ocupado pensando en por qué Elsa se fue que apenas escuchó a un par de chicas hablar.

-Mi cumpleaños será en un par de días, ¿vas venir, verdad?

-No lo sé, le prometía a Flynn que-

Lo siguiente se sintió como una sacudida, Jack chocó contra algo suave pero firme y después se raspó los jeans contra el pavimento. Al gemir del dolor le siguió una voz femenina, abrió los ojos tras el impacto solo para encontrarse nariz contra nariz de unas pecas y un par de ojos verdes bosque.

-Jack, levántate. Estas aplastando a Rapunzel.-conocía la voz, era Mavis, la rumana sin el acento de los Cárpatos como su papá.

-Ya la oíste…¡Quítate de encima!-la rubia no gritó del disgusto, no del todo, gritó por sentir todo el peso del adolescente encima de su torso mientras estaba semi tirada en el piso.

El peli blanco se levantó de un brinco quitando de sus jeans el polvo junto con la sudadera azul marino. La rubia frente a él hizo igual sacudiendo su vestido y acomodándose la gran trenza que le llegaba a las rodillas. Al cabo de unos segundos llegaron Mérida e Hipo, al verlo con la gótica de la clase de historia se calmaron al ver que no le había pasado algo peor.

-Oh, los presento. Jack, ella es mi nueva amiga, Rapunzel. Rapunzel. Él es mi amigo desde que vivo aquí hace cinco años, Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Rapunzel resaltaba en la escuela solo por el largo de su cabello, las amigas que tenía en la escuela donde su papás eran la maestra Jane de literatura y Ella, una rubia con una madrastra y dos hermanastras, ellas se podrían considerar sus amigas, pero también le hablaba una chica gótica llamada Megara, Meg para los amigos (si tuviese alguno).

"¿Acaso hay un letrero en mi frente y espalda pegados que dicen: ven aquí funky, seamos amigos?" Punz se hacía la pregunta mientras revisaba de arriba abajo al amigo de Mavis. El muchacho traía pelo teñido de blanco, lo que hacía resaltar su tez pálida y sus ojos azules; traía una sudadera azul marino y unos jeans oscuros con tenis negros; los pircing en las orejas y debajo del labio eran lo que la ponían nerviosa. Este chico cumplía con el tipo de gente del que su tía y sus padres le ordenaban alejarse a toda costa. "Solo traen problemas", le dicen a diario.

Jack no sabía ni qué decir aparte de disculparse por hacerla caer. La niña frente a él no tenía cara de ser de la ciudad. Arrojaba cierto aire de pueblo con ese vestido y esas sandalias. Lo que le daba curiosidad era su nombre, Rapunzel. "Igual que el cuento, ¿no?" se dijo mientras se limpiaba el pantalón y la sudadera. "¿Qué clase de madre le pone a su hija el nombre de una princesa de cuentos de hadas? ¿una fanática?" Debía admitir que la chica era adorable, lo poco que alcanzó a ver teniéndola tan cerca fueron las pecas en su nariz y los ojos verdes, pero ahora veía que era delgada, un tanto bronceada pero no lo suficiente, sí, en definitiva era linda.

-Se llama Jackson Overland, Jack Frost para los amigos.-le decía Mavis mientras la tomaba del brazo como buena acompañante.-Y ellos son Mérida e Hipo, amigos también.

-…un placer.-les dijo haciendo una mueca nerviosa. Estaba claro que la pobre no aguantaba la tensión.

-Esperamos que este tonto te haya hecho daño.-Mérida se le acercó un poco a la rubia para poder susurrar.-No era tan grave como hace un par de horas.-Rapunzel se rió, no entendía del todo pero sí el sarcasmo.

-Uuuh, ¿y ahora qué paso? ¿El profesor Aster ya supo quien congeló la tubería de su casa?-preguntó pícaramente la chica de pelo negro.

-Eh, no realmente.-contestó Hipo un tanto incómodo.

-Aquí el señor diversión fue botado por su alteza real. Elsa, la Bruja de la Nieve lo botó como un par de zapatos viejos.

-¡No la llames así!-le gritó Jack, odiaba que a Elsa la llamasen así.

-Oh, bueno. Ya se le pasará. ¿a dónde iban, por cierto?

-Íbamos a la pista de hockey, Mérida quiere ganar algunos puntos contra Jack.-les dijo Hipo apuntando a su amiga.

-Me ganará cuando su caballo hable.-bufó.

-¡Oye!

-Bueno, Punzie y yo nos dirigíamos para allá. Le quería presentar a Kristoff antes de irnos.

-¡Perfecto! Toma fotos para cuando Jack llore por haber perdido el título de "Frost".-apuntó Mérida vorazmente.

-Hecho.-afirmó la rumana con una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto.

Hipo apostó con Mavis a que Jack ganaría, su experiencia y años de conocerlo se lo decían cada vez que esos dos organizaban un juego, la muchacha aceptó y puso treinta dólares a favor de Mérida, teniendo el presentimiento de que Jack sería derrotado finalmente. Mérida se introdujo en la conversación tacleando a Hipo por la espalda para después quedarse colgada ahí con los brazos, al castaño no le incomodó, muy por el contrario. Mientras, el señor Frost fue dejado atrás por dos pasos junto con la rubia de pueblo. De eso solo segundos, ya que Punz fue hacia la chica gótica como una niña queriendo alcanzar a su mamá, ni él mismo supo si fue algo que hizo o algo que…no dijo.

Para Rapunzel era mejor estar cerca de una chica funky que de un chico funky, así como Megara, Mavis era técnicamente inofensiva. Mientras que el tal Jackson era casi una nula opción de con quién caminar al lado en el camino a la pista de hielo, no, incluso prefería caminar junto a la pelirroja de modos rudos si podría evitar quedarse con Jackson.

* * *

**Aquí de nuevo, con otro corto capítulo. El siguiente supongo que será para mañana.**

**Tomé la decisión de actualizar dos o tres veces por semanas, dependerá de cuanto puede tener hecho en mi semana.**

**Dejen Reviews para saber si les gusta**

**¡Hasta entonces! (n_n)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Que bien que la historia esté teniendo tan buena apertura con los lectores n_n makes me happy!**

**Tengo cuatro días de fin de semana así que actualizaré pronto...tal vez al rato.**

* * *

La pista de hielo casi no tenía gente, la ciudad normalmente no necesitaba ir a ella ya que el clima era templado y fresco casi todos los días. Pero esa noche de verano hacía "calor", ver a las chicas con shorts cortos y blusas de tirantes era como para decir que el clima estaba subiendo. La fila de tickets se cernía en medio dividiendo perfectamente la cafetería por la izquierda y las gradas en la derecha, los muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que la fila casi llegaba a la entrada.

-¿Y ahora qué?-inquirió Mérida hastiada apenas vio la fila.

-¿Qué tal si ustedes van y se entretienen un rato en la cafetería? yo voy con Kristoff a negociar los boletos para entrar.-sugirió Mavis.-Punz, voy dejarte un rato. Necesito mi total concentración si queremos rápido esas entradas.

-¿Qué?-no hay que decir que a la rubia se le bajó la tensión.

-Hipo, te la encargo.-le pidió antes de irse.

Y así como así se quedó el trío con la nueva amiga de Mavis, si no fuera por el bullicio de la gente en la pista y en la fila, la música del complejo y el andarivel siendo encendido, el silencio de esos cuatro podría haberse hasta masticado en el ambiente. Hipo sintió la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto antes de la incomodidad acrecentara todavía más, luego Mérida volteó al fondo de la cafetería, justo contra el muro con Posters de equipos locales.

-¡Miren! ¿alguien quiere jugar?-preguntó atrayendo la atención del resto, los ojos de Rapunzel se iluminaron y los de los muchachos se entrecerraron como si algo les doliera.

-¿Te gusta el ping pong?-preguntó con una enorme sonrisa la rubia mientras ella y la escocesa iban hacia el tablero. Los muchos tuvieron que seguirlas muy a su pesar.

Mérida tomó una paleta y luego la pelotita, Rapunzel la siguió pero Hipo tomó la paleta color azul antes que ella.

-Ah, Rapunzel, ya que Jack no parece querer hacerlo, me corresponde advertirte…No sabes con quien te estas metiendo.-le dijo el muchacho alto y de pecas en tono alarmante. La pelirroja lanzó un quejido para hacer callar al noruego.

-No seas tonto, Hipo, solo será un juego y ya.

-Sí, no creo que sea la gran cosa.-aseguró Punz de forma inocente.

-Punzie. ¿puedo llamarte Punzie? Creo que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto. Ella está loca.-dijo Jack, luego señaló ligeramente una marca notable entre la esquina de un párpado y su ceja.*-¿Ves eta cicatriz? Fue por Pictionary.

-Que llorón eres. ¿vamos a jugar o no?

-¡Sí!-Hipo tomó a Rapunzel del hombro entregándole la paleta con expresión solemne, casi creyendo que la niña firmaba su acta de defunción.-Que Odín se apiade de tu alma.

Las chicas empezaron. Mérida sirvió la pelotita y Rapunzel la golpeó firme y calmadamente, luego Mérida hizo lo mismo, y así continuaron hasta que la pelotita golpeó cuatro veces el tablero. La quinta vez la golpeó Punz, enviándole un ataque sorpresa dejándola sin tiempo para reaccionar y anotando un punto. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Ah, por cierto. Soy genial.-les dijo a todos con una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía mentira. Fue cuando Mérida la miro y los muchachos supieron que la cosa se ponía seria.

Aún así el juego continuó. La pelotita brincaba y los muchachos no hacían más que seguirla con la mirada mientras las chicas estaban en llamas con cada golpe. Cinco minutos después de un intenso juego en el tablero, las chicas quedaron empatadas y Mavis ya había vuelto con los tickets en mano.

-Hey, chicos ya tengo los tick ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?

-Mérida quiso jugar Ping Pong.-dijo Hipo hipnotizado por la pelotita que seguía volando.

-Wow, Punz no me dijo que era tan buena.-comentó la rumana cruzándose de brazos siguiendo a la pelotita como sus amigos.

-¿Por cuánto más creen que esto siga?-preguntó Jack con la mirada perdida entre las chicas.

* * *

**¿Se figuraron la cicatriz de Jack? Bueno, quería ponerle una anque fuera pequeña así que le puse la mía. ¡Así es! tengo una cicatriz pequeña entre mi párpado y mi ceja...me la hice cuando mi prima y yo jugábamos a Star Wars...con unos palos que eran de unas escobas xD**

**Esto es todo por el momento. Dejen de Reviwes para que continúe y puedan seguir leyendo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mérida se colocó los guantes y los patines, el entusiasmo se le subió al cien luego de haber derrotado a la rubia nueva de la ciudad en la partida de ping pong. Un puntaje de 40 a 42 no era nada malo, pero Mérida hubiera preferido dejarla en 30 a 42, todo porque la pelirroja siguió jugando luego de que sintió su muñeca acalambrarse del dolor. Ahora estaba en los casilleros colocándose el equipo adecuado para jugar hockey contra Jack e Hipo, Kristoff sería se compañero para nivelar el juego, Mavis y Rapunzel serían espectadoras.

-¡Comiencen!-gritó Mavis desde la gradas, luego sopló el silbato y el juego inició.

Mérida se robó el disco pero Jack se lo arrebató en un parpadeo, consiguiendo llegar al otro lado de la pista y anotar un punto al despistar a Kristoff.

-¡¿Qué pasa Dum Broch?! ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Kristoff tuvo que sujetar a Mérida de la cintura para evitar que le arrancara a Jack su sonrisa altanera y sarcástica del rostro. El rubio le dijo que lo ignorara y que se concentrara en el juego para que pudiera ganarle.

-Mérida no va a durar.-comentó en silencio al gótica.-Jack consigue ganarle por cinco puntos o seis, nadie sabe como lo hace. Es por eso que lo nombraron capitán del equipo de hockey de la escuela.

-¿De verdad?-Mavis asintió mirando la pista para voltearse a ver a su nueva amiga, Rapunzel hizo igual.-¿y Kristoff también es parte del equipo?

-Claro, él es el segundo al mando. Hipo quiso entrar hace un año pero lo rechazaron luego del primer día de prueba.

-¿Por qué?

Ambas se distrajeron al escuchar el sonido de otra anotación por parte del peliblanco. Mérida yacía de cabeza contra el muro de contención soplándole a su cabello con fastidio.

-¡Dos o cero! ¡Mejora tu técnica si no quieren acabar 20 a 15 como la última vez!-se burló Jack.

-Y la anterior a esa, y la anterior también.-continuó Hipo chocándolas con Jack mientras ambos reían.

-¡Vamos Mérida! ¡Puedes hacerlo!-le animó Mavis, luego regresó con Rapunzel.-Como dije, van a perder de nuevo.

-Me decías que a Hipo lo vetaron del equipo, ¿razón?

-Ah, si, se rompió el brazo luego de dos partidos de prueba.-le contestó para escuchar de nuevo otra anotación y otro grito de triunfo y burla del capitán en cuestión.-Lo creas o no, Hipo solía ser más delgado. Lo apodaban "pescado parlanchín".

-Creo que si no me lo dices tú no me la creo de otra persona.-dijo Rapunzel sin más. Luego vino otra anotación más el derrapar de Mérida en el hielo hasta que chocó de nuevo con el bendito muro de la pista, seguido de sus gritos de frustración y reclamos.

Luego de media hora de juego, el marcador terminó en 25 para el equipo azul de Jack y 20 para el quipo rojo de Mérida. Mavis y Rapunzel aplaudieron por tan buen espectáculo, ya que fue una demostración el ver a Mérida tan furiosa que la pobre terminó lanzando su palo hacia las gradas; menos mal que las chicas se agacharon, si no, hubieran sufrido de amnesia.

-¡Exijo la revancha!

-Te gusta mucho perder contra mí ¿verdad?-le retó Jack con la mirada burlona creyendo el rey del mundo.

La pelirroja no aguantó más y terminó por perder los estribos lanzándose contra Frost intentando arrancarle de una buena vez la sonrisa barata de comercial. Pero antes de poder tocarle un cabello siquiera, Hipo la sujetó de la cintura hasta que la cargó como costal de papas para evitar que le hiciera algo a Jack.

-¡Hipo, ya bájame!

-¿Y permitir que cometas homicidio en primer grado? Yo creo que no.-le dijo muy calmado para tratar que se le contagiara a su amiga, pero pensó que eso sería imposible, ya que no dejaba de moverse y patalear.

-¡Gran juego, Jack! Uno de los mejores sin duda.-le felicitó Mavis una vez fuera de las gradas.-No esperaba menos del Gran Frost.

-Lo sé, ¿quién sería yo si no patease a cualquiera en hockey?-alardeó él mientras Mérida se lo quería comer vivo y arrojar su corazón a un acantilado.

-Buen juego, nunca antes vi algo parecido.-habló Rapunzel ya menos nerviosa por estar cerca del funcky, pero eso porque Mavis la tenía sujeta de un brazo como dama y caballero.

-¿Es el primer juego que miras?-le preguntó Jack quedándose en su lugar, ya había notado que la rubia no podía conversar con él estando tan cerca.

-Digamos que sí, nunca veo ninguno en televisión, y en mi escuela no hay equipo de hockey.-respondió apretando un poco el brazo de Mavis, lo cual la hizo mirarla por un segundo.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Dónde vives?-preguntó Hipo con una Mérida ya más calmada aún al hombro.

-En Corona. ¿Conocen la ciudad de Arendelle? Mi ciudad está a un viaje en barco de distancia.-explicó para que todos se ubicarán. Por alguna razón esa ciudad era más conocida que la suya.

-Wow, estás muy lejos de casa ¿no?-comentó Mérida, sintiéndose un poco ridícula al seguir siendo cargada cual costal dando algo más que la espada a todos cuando Hipo muy tranquilamente podía verlos a todos de frente.

-Si, pero está bien. Tengo aquí una tía y vivo con ella.

-Además, dijo que estudiaría aquí de ahora en adelante.-añadió la gótica con una sonrisa amplia y llena de regocijo.-ya que sus padres viajan mucho no desean que esté sola en casa, por lo que se quedará con su tía.-y en cuanto Mavis terminó, Rapunzel sintió que un rayo le cayó encima, sintiendo inmediatamente angustia, miedo y ansiedad.

-¡Mi tía! ¡Tengo que regresar antes de que sepa que no estoy!

Sin más ni menos, Rapunzel se soltó de Mavis y salió corriendo a la salida del local, el resto de la pandilla se extrañó ante la actitud de la nueva, hasta Mérida que no pudo verla en todo el rato pensó "que tipa más rara." Segundos después, regresó con las mejillas más rojas que el labial rojo preferido de Mavis.

-Ah…perdonen la molestia pero…¿cómo hago para volver a mi casa?-preguntó en voz baja, sin embargo, todos la escucharon.

La rumana entonces miro su reloj, ya era hora de volver a su pajarito pero ella aún tenía cosas que hacer, no midió bien el tiempo después de todo. Entonces se le prendió el foco.

-Jack ¿podrías llevarla por favor a su casa?

La simple petición hizo a Rapunzel ponerse histérica por dentro. "¿qué? ¡no! ¡se suponía que tú me acompañarías! ¿qué crees que haces?" pensaba mientras se mantenía frugal y casi serena frente a todos.

-¿Por qué debo llevarla yo?-preguntó el peli blanco un tanto molesto por la repentina petición.

-Te acaban de vetar y no tienes nada mejor que hacer, y conoces las calles tan bien como yo. Si no me voy a ahora, Uni pensará que lo planté y no me volverá a hablar jamás.-se explicó pareciendo una de esas chicas con un ataque de histeria en camino si no llegaba a su cita con media hora de anticipo, pero a esta hora, llegaría tres minutos antes de la hora elegida.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya pronto subo la continuación :D**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Actualización! Gracias a los que les gustó esta historia, sigan apoyando y espero que les sea de su agrado este capítulo que viene con una sorpresa.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Rapunzel

Todo está bien, tú cálmate, respira. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera…nada funciona ¡¿por qué no funciona?! Ya he tratado con gente funcky como Meg y sus amigos Kida y Adama*, Mavis, quien se proclamó mi nueva amiga fue también sencilla de tratar, pero nunca antes había tenido que pasar tanto tiempo con un chico funcky. Kida nunca dejaba solo a Adam cuando estaba con ellos, y este chico llamado Jack sinceramente me pone los nervios de punta.

Mavis lo convenció de llevarme a mi casa porque ella tenía una cita y no quería llegar tarde, lo peor de todo es el tiempo, porque para llegar a la casa de mi tía son veinte minutos caminando. Ya pasaron diez minutos de silencio incómodo llenado por los autos y otras personas que nos pasan de largo, pero desde hace rato no vemos ni un solo auto y el silencio me pone un poco paranoica.

Siento que debería ser yo la que hable…el problema es que no sé de qué hablar. Y si el habla no sabría ni que contestar. ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Megara! ¡¿dónde estas cuando se te necesita?

-Y…¿cómo es tu escuela en Corona?

Oh por dios, ¿qué digo? Esperen solo quiere que le hable de mi escuela. Ok, parece sencillo. Ahora el problema es que me veo tensa y con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

* * *

Jack

-¡Era agradable! ¿qué quieres saber?

Diablos, no pensé que esta chica gritara tanto. Hace rato que la veo tensa. Bueno, está así desde que Mavis me pidió que la acompañara. Esta me la debe. Pero lo cierto es que está así desde que me presentaron con ella. ¿qué le pasa a esta niña? ¿acaso mi aliento huele mal? ¿le dije algo malo? ¡Claro que no, tonto! ¡Apenas y has hablado con ella! En fin, para que no caigamos de nuevo en silencio mejor sigo la conversación.

-Ah, ¿cómo eran tus amigos? Seguramente tenías varios.

Mientras sigamos así hasta que lleguemos a su casa no me importará que grite.

-Uhm, en realidad no tenía muchas.-dice, de la nada agacha un poco la cabeza. ¿por qué siento que estoy tratando con una bipolar?-Una era Ella, también hablaba mucho con una profesora de literatura, Jane Porter, y luego estaban Meg y su grupo de amigos, ellos hablaban mucho conmigo.

¡Un momento!

-¿Meg? O sea, ¿Megara?

-Eh, sí ¿la conoces?

¡Que si la conozco!

-¡Claro que la conozco! Venía aquí todos los años antes de conseguir novio. Luego rompieron y dejó de venir.-le explico, parece bastante sorprendida, ¡dios! Sus ojos son tan grandes, casi puedo verlos perfectamente bien aún con la calle a oscuras.-¿Se junta mucho contigo?

-Bastante. Pero me agrada, también Kida y Adam me caen bien. Es que a veces no sé de qué hablar con ellos, pero Meg siempre es la que inicia la conversación.

Oh, sí. Ya recuerdo, fue así que nos conocimos. La muchacha no paraba de hacer conversación , pero nunca era grosera cuando se iba, es más, rogabas porque se quedara.

-Si la llegas a ver dile que Jack Frost la espera para otra monta a caballo.-digo divertido recordando cosas graciosas.

-¿Le gusta montar a caballo?-me pregunta curiosa. Al fin deja de gritar.

-¿Nunca te dijo? Odia montar, la primera vez que lo hizo se desmayó luego de diez minutos.

No aguanto el recuerdo y termino riendo, sorprendentemente, Rapunzel ríe conmigo, pero con menor intensidad. Si tan solo supiera.

En menos de lo que espero, nos acercamos a la entrada de su casa, no me había dado cuenta de que la zona donde vive tiene cerca para cada árbol, cada casa tiene su jardín al frente y a tras y todas tienen pórtico estilo colonial.

Gente rica, termino pensando cuando nos acercamos a la puerta, ¡es madera tallada! El camino empedrado está bordeado con flores bien cuidadas y un árbol a lado de…¿qué rayos es eso?

-¿Esa es una torre?-le pregunto a Punz mientras ella busca las llaves de su casa, cuando voltea me mira.

-Sí, es algo así como ático de la casa, ahí guardo mi viejo material de arte y mis cuadros.-explica.

-¿Eres artista?-es cuando me mira y sus ojos verde boque se iluminan.

-Ah…si, cuando termine la escuela quiero aplicar para una carrera de artes. Es algo que me gusta mucho…¿qué hay de ti?-me pregunta para regresar a la búsqueda de sus llaves.

-Tú ya lo viste, amo el hockey. Cuando sea profesional les conseguiré a ti y a los muchachos una entrada para que vean como derroto al favorito de Canadá.-al presumir ella se ríe, se cubre un poco los labios encogiéndose en hombros, es bastante linda.

Cuando por fin encuentra las llaves, abre la puerta y enciende la luz, seguidamente se voltea para verme, pero entonces su mirada se congela y parece que está ida.

-¡Escóndete!-cuando menos me lo espero, me tira al piso entre los arbustos y flores de un solo zape.

-¡Au! ¿qué demo-

-¡Shhh! No hables y no te muevas.-me ordena desesperada. ¿qué demonios pasa?

Unas luces se acercan y entonces veo un auto de lujo color rojo vino, ahora veo el porque de tanto alboroto. Un momento ¿cómo es que ella supo que su tía regresaba? Es más ¿cómo pudo escucharla de tan lejos? El auto se detiene justo frente al garaje, el cual parece ser que no funciona muy bien ya que la puerta no cierra. Del auto baja la tía de Rapunzel, una mujer de tez blanca, ojos azul pálido y cabello negro y rizado mucho más acomodado que el de Mérida, aunque está mal que yo lo diga.

-¿Volvió ella sola?-dice hablando por teléfono, me pica la curiosidad de con quién habla.-y yo pensé que era una chica audaz. No, no digo que sea algo malo, solo digo que es una menor y que es ilegal.-dice un tanto cansada, yo también estoy cansado. ¿cómo que es una menor y aparte ilegal?- Si sus padres se enteran a la mala, te impondrán una orden de restricción.-dice, luego suspira.-¿y si no querías ningún consejo, por qué me llamaste? …¡Oh, por favor! ¡Habla con Maléfica, estoy cansada!-termina por colgar y entrar a la casa.

Cuando ya no la veo cerca por la ventana aprovecho a escabullirme y salir antes de que sepan que estuve ahí.

* * *

Rapunzel

-¿Rapunzel? ¿qué haces despierta tan tarde?-me pregunta mi tía con menos fuerzas para regañarme, más bien está preocupada. Además trajo una bolsa negra y grande que contiene algo blandito, lo sé porque está abollado.

-Oh, no es nada, es solo que no podía dormir es todo.-le digo. Antes de que llegara me dio tiempo de ponerme una bata de dormir, deshacer mi cabello y sacar un libro para fingir que leo en el sofá al lado junto al televisor. Pascal está reposando en mi hombro como siempre, más cansado que yo debo decir.-¿Con quién hablabas hace rato?-le pregunto y parece entrar en pánico por un momento.

-Solo un colega que me llamo para que hiciera de su psiquiatra.-responde, creo que ya sé de quien habla.

-Bueno, y ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta? ¿llegó gente importante?-pregunto para que ya no piense en eso, ella se dirige al refrigerador agua fría.

-No, solo éramos los del trabajo. Anita renuncio y yo tengo su puesto.-me dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, la señorita De Vil lo anunció durante la fiesta de la nueva línea de verano.-da otro sorbo.-Apropósito, ella dijo que esto es para ti.-pasa a darme la bolsa negra.

Al sacar el contenido veo una blusa lila con encajes rosa brillante y una falda púrpura con motivos florales en los bordes, adjunto vienen un par de zapatos de diseñador marrón oscuro.

-¡Gracias, me encanta!

Digo abrazando el hermoso conjunto. La señorita Cruella no es muy de mandarme regalos así que considero esto su obsequio para mí por mi cumpleaños, navidad, Jánuca, año nuevo y regalo de bienvenida a la ciudad. Ahora a esperar hasta el siguiente año.

-Estoy cansada, no vayas a dormirte tan tarde. Mañana saldré temprano así que no quiero que salgas sin avisarme ¿ok?-me indica, yo asiento viendo como se retira escaleras arriba.

Yo la sigo separándonos cuando viro a la izquierda hacia mi cuarto. Guardo la ropa en mi armario mientras Pascal vuelve a su espacio privado en mi escritorio para dormir. Al final el día no fue malo, fue divertido conocer a Mavis y a sus amigos, y Jack también parece buena persona, me preguntó qué habrá pasado para que lo vetaran. En fin…¡Rayos!

-Olvide darle las gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa.-me digo viendo que no desperté a mi camaleón.

Tal vez vaya con Mavis mañana y me diga donde vive para darle las gracias, sí, mi tía trabaja hasta tarde mañana por lo que no creo que me tardé con ellos más de lo que me tardé hoy.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy.**

**Adam*: es el nombre del príncipe de la Bella y la Bestia, para las que no saben y se lo preguntaban.**

**Dejen un Review y así sabré su opinión. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

Solo había una cafetería cuyo horario era flexible para Jack y sus amigos, a dos cuadras y media de su apartamento al lado de la repostería de sus primas Periwinkle y Tinkerbell. Vidia trabajaba desde el medio día hasta las cuatro casi todos los días en vacaciones, le costaba estarse quieta pero siempre llegaba temprano para hacer cualquier cosa y gastar algo de energía. Para su sorpresa, esta vez se quedó y le atendió con la misma velocidad con la que la conocía, minutos después llegaron Hipo y Mérida. El peli café tenía cara de decepción y la pelirroja traía puesta su aura de "si me miras te mato", sí, algo había pasado y le correspondía saber qué cosa era.

-¿Un volado?-preguntó a sus amigos, los cuales lo miraron despectivos.-para ver quien empieza a hablar.-a continuación sacó una moneda.-Cara, Hipo. Cruz, Mérida.-lanzó la moneda y al caer la tapó con su mano, la destapó mirando a la pelirroja.

-Muérdeme, Frost.-le dijo Mérida llamando con un ademán a Vidia, la cual llegó antes de que la alzara por completo.-Café negro y pastel de manzana, por favor.

-Enseguida.-dijo la muchacha volviendo a la cocina.

-Muy bien. Hipo, te cedemos la palabra.-apuntó Jack devolviéndose a su lugar en la barra.

-Él no dirá nada, déjalo en paz.-objetó la pelirroja.

-Seguirá insistiendo hasta que le digamos.-contestó el muchacho de pecas hacia su amiga, ésta se removió en su asiento soltó un quejido de rabia.-A Mérida y a mí, nos acaban de vetar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya lo oíste, a Hipo y a mí nos botaron así como a ti. Yupi yupi.-Jack e Hipo la miraban como el bicho raro del grupo.-Deberíamos iniciar un club. El Club de los Botados. Deben haberte botado al menos una vez para ser parte.

-Mérida, ya basta.-le dijo Vidia volviendo con su oreden.-Si quieres inicar un espectáculo, que sea en la plaza principal, no en mi cafetería donde puedo sacarte si quiero.-Ordeno como si fuera su madre, a pesar de ser solo un año mayor que ellos.-Ahora come, seguro que te pones así por no haber desayunado en casa.-y sin más que decir, se recargó en la pared contra la barra para ser parte de la conversación.

-A ver si los entendí. Astrid botó a Hipo, lo siento en serio, me agradaba. Y a ti te botó…-se quedó sin palabras al hacer memoria de cuantos pobres desgraciados tuvieron la osadía de dejar a su amiga escocesa.

-Flynn Rider, gracias.-continuó ella tomando su café.-de igual forma no valió al pena. El tipo es un imbécil.-comentó.

-Si, lo han dicho y lo entiendo. Lo que queremos saber es cómo fue que los botaron.-dijo Vidia a nombre de Jack, y ella por supuesto.

-¿Por qué quieren saber algo tan irrelevante? El punto es que nos botaron, listo.-respondió Hipo por él y su amiga.

-Estoy haciendo un ranking, hasta ahora la peor forma de botar a alguien ha sido la de Jack. Escabullirse por al mañana y dejar un cursi y lastimero mensaje seco de ruptura con lápiz labial.-señaló con el pulgar al peli blanco, el cual ya tenía suficiente con ser comidilla de la amiga de sus primas.

* * *

_Tan pronto como la pandilla se dispersó, Mérida e Hipo se retiraron en direcciones opuestas. Mérida recibió un mensaje de Flynn, pidiendo verla frente una de las Boutiques De Vil, al final terminaron por verse en la fuente que estaba cruzando la calle. Luego de un beso y de saludarse, Flynn fue directo al grano._

_-Creo que deberíamos…tomarnos un descanso de todo esto._

_-¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?-Mérida pasó de estar animada y contenta, a estar indignada y furiosa.-Dijiste que yo era tu alma gemela.-se defendió._

_-¿Lo dije? ¿cuándo?_

_-Cuando estábamos en el sofá de tu casa teniendo…sexo.-finalizó bajando considerablemente la voz._

_-Sabes que eso no-_

_-¿Eso no qué?-ya estaba en modo defensivo…y agresivo._

_-Eso no cuenta.-dijo dudoso. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Mérida le arrebató el teléfono de la mano y lo arrojó a la fuente, se marchó dando zancadas, no sin antes darle un puntapié y tirar al muchacho al piso._

_Hipo se encontró con Astrid a una cuadra de su casa, los dos se detuvieron bajo un poste de luz mientras los autos pasaban. Hipo no sabía lo que pasaba, no sabía por qué Astrid se veía tan tensa pero decidida, no sabía si lo correcto era alterarse o esperar; ella era Astrid, por Odín, la chica a la que le costó casi un año conseguir que saliera con él. Nada malo podría suceder ahora que salían de forma oficial._

_-Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso._

_…excepto eso. Hipo entonces escuchó un incómodo y casi ensordecedor pitido en sus orejas._

_-Entonces estas rompiendo conmigo.-afirmó el oji verde sintiéndose entre indignado y un punto muerto de decepción._

_-No eres tú.-le dijo la rubia con total calma. Vaya si había practicado para esto._

_-Por los dioses, claro que soy yo._

_-Soy yo. A mí ya no me gustas más.-remarcó la primera parte, señalándose y luego a él._

_Astrid le devolvió una cadenita que le había regalado para su cumpleaños, le dijo un buena suerte y después salió corriendo. Eso era todo. Hipo estaba oficialmente botado igual que Jack._

* * *

-Wow. Jack, te has llevado el premio de la peor forma de ser botado.-sentenció la sarcástica peli negra.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Y quién lo dice?!

-Yo lo digo, porque al menos sus parejas tuvieron la decencia de hacerlo cara a cara.-señaló al par que estaba haciendo morritos y refunfuñando a sus desayunos.-Todavía Hipo se lleva el segundo lugar por dejar que Astrid se fuera sin más. Sin ofender.

-No, tienes razón.

-Entonces ¿Mérida es la que se lleva el tercer puesto?-inquirió el noruego ofendido.

-Desde luego, ella al menos logró devolverle el favor a Rider con un puntapié.-la pelirroja rió por lo bajo un segundo.

-Sí, pero eso no basta. No soy la primera a la que bota como-

-Un par de zapatos viejos.-finalizó Jack con sonrisa sarcástica.-Si, y te apuesto a que no vas a ser la última.-la muchacha lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolo quejarse en voz alta.

-No me molestes.-le dijo Mérida.

-Hazle caso por esta vez, casi golpea a Kristoff cuando iba de camino a la casa de Anna.-advirtió Hipo comiendo del pastel de Mérida, ella ni se molestó en comentar algo.

-Me hubiera preocupado si se tratase de Anna.-comentó Vidia secando los vasos de la barra para colocarlos en las repisas.-A propósito Frost, ¿has considerado en olvidarte ya de Elsa?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque desde que estas aquí llevas mirando tu teléfono esperando a que te llame.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No es Elsa la que me va a llamar, dudo mucho que lo haga. Anna me dijo que en cuanto supiera algo me avisaría.-le contestó frustrado.

-Jack, ya olvídala. Si Elsa se fue sin decirte nada debe tener una razón…y tal vez no le hubiese gustado que tú la supieras por sobre todos los demás.-señaló no queriendo ofenderlo, como pocas veces pasaba.

A Vidia le parecía tonto lo absurdamente felices que se veía la pareja cada vez que aterrizaban en su cafetería, no le molestaba pero siempre le pareció que algo no cuadraba entre tanta felicidad. Sabía lo felices que estaban los dos pero no dijo nada sobre su corazonada por temor a ser la aguafiestas otra vez, sobre todo porque Jack era el primo de Tink y Peri, si ya molestaba a ese par de hermanas gemelas no tan gemelas no hacía falta molestar al primo de los pircings.

-Si ella me hubiese dicho que quería terminar yo-

-La habrían convencido de que no te dejara. Jack, te conocemos, y creo que sabes tan bien como nosotros que si no superas esto, te traerá problemas.-continuó Vidia.

-Por mucho que duela decirlo, Vidia tiene razón. Quizá para cuando regrese ella ni siquiera se moleste en darte explicaciones.-le siguió Mérida con el orgullo maltrecho.

-Ahora que lo mencionan. Cuando alguien desaparece sin decir a donde, normalmente lo hace porque quiere estar solo.-dijo Kristoff sorprendiendo a todos al llegar por atrás.-Jack, saliste con Elsa por una semana y te gustó, ¿no?-el peliblanco asintió.-Bien, ya puedes volver al mundo real de nuevo. Ve y búscate alguien con quien salir si quieres.

-Kristoff tiene razón.-le siguió Vidia.-Ve y toma una cuchara para probar el siguiente sabor de helado que quieras.

Todos miraron a Vidia como un bicho raro, no era común que usara esa clase de metáforas, y tampoco que tuviera los ánimos para decirlos.

-¿Qué? No son los únicos que se cansan de ver a Jack tan deprimido como para no hacer bromas aquí allá.-dijo ella volviéndose para servirle café al resto de la clientela en el local.

-Bien, ya entendí. Pero aún si tuviera las agallas para invitar a una chica a salir…¿a quién sería?

Todos entendieron el punto de Jack, la mayoría de las chicas de la ciudad estaban de viaje, las que conocía, eran sus amigas desde que el puede recordar, y las que solo llegaban para vacacionar estaban fuera de consideración, ya que se irían a penas acabado el verano. El sonido de la campanita de la entrada sonó seguido de una vocecita que todo el mundo conocía.

-¡Hola a todos!

-Hola, Mavis.-respondieron todos a la par con menos ánimos que hace un rato.-Ugh…¿por qué esas caras largas?

-Jack está depresivo porque no sabe con quien salir.-le respondió Mérida comiéndose el resto de su pastel.

-Las chicas de la escuela se fueron a vacacionar.-dijo Kristoff.

-El resto no podríamos salir con él sabiendo que nos conoce desde que andábamos en pañales.-le siguió Vidia en un rincón tomando al orden de una familia completa.

-Y las que vinieron a vacacionar están fuera de discusión.-finalizó Hipo. Mavis se lo pensó por un momento con su dedo índice en la barbilla.

* * *

**Hola otra vez x) no se despeguen que esto continúa. Este capítulo resultó más largo de lo que planeé. Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus Reviews para que lo continué.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! n_n**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yuju! Doble actualización ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Aún con las pocas visitas que hizo a su tía, Rapunzel no sabía moverse mucho por la ciudad. Lo más lejos que sabía ir era al supermercado a cinco calles de la residencia de Gothel, y eso si necesitaba algo, ya que normalmente su tía le traía todo lo que necesitara, desde pintura y pinceles nuevos hasta golosinas y ropa nueva. Antes de salir de la casa, tomó un mapa de la ciudad y un lápiz para marcar los lugares y calles que cruzaba. En menos de cinco minutos, ser perdió entre la novena y décima avenida a siete cuadras de su casa, no sabía como regresar.

-A ver, Mavis dijo que iría a la cafetería…-buscó en el mapa la lista de nombres para ver si le sonaba a algo los que aparecía.-mmmhh…era…La Cocina de…ehm…¡Ah! ¡La Cocina de la Señora Pots!-se dijo al creer que no estaba tan pérdida.-Perfecto, solo faltan cinco cuadras más y listo.

Rapunzel se dio prisa para ver a Mavis y al resto de la pandilla, se había divertido y la había pasado bien con todos, quería conocer a todos para hacer amigos lo más rápido posible. Pronto tendría que ir a la escuela y no quería hacer amigos el primer día, normalmente no le funcionaba y terminaba siendo más amiga de los maestros que de los estudiantes. Daba gracias que al menos nadie la molestaba por una comelibros ya que Meg y sus amigos la frecuentaban, solo por esos tres nadie se metía con ella.

Al cansarse disminuyó la velocidad, respiró hondo y se sentó en una fuente por unos momentos, sacó su mapa y revisó que estuviese en el camino correcto, luego se asustó al ver que en su dirección no debía haber ninguna fuente. Viró por ambos lados hasta ver aun muchacho alto de cabello café y camisa blanca con un chaleco aguamarina oscuro y pantalones negros.

-Disculpa, serías tan amable de decirme ¿donde queda la Cafetería de la Señora Pots?-preguntó un tanto apenada, nunca antes había pedido indicaciones pero así como está, era su primera vez afuera y lejos de casa.

-Seguró, no estas muy lejos. Sigue derecho hasta la calle más estrecha, al salir verás a tu derecha una repostería que dice "Frontera de Invierno". A su derecha está la cafetería.-le dijo indicando con ademanes y señalando la callecita a lo lejos que debía tomar.-No te puedes perder, es un atajo.

Rapunzel no puedo evitar revisar su mapa, miro los nombres de las calles ubicando la fuente donde estaba, se dio cuenta de que la fuente estaba en una parte muy pequeña del mapa, algo como una plazuela que fácilmente pasa desapercibida. Rápidamente ubicó la diminuta calle que le señaló el muchacho, al final logró ver el local en su mapa.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-De nada, Preciosa.-le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa. Rapunzel rió, no sabiendo si nerviosa o halagada.

-Mi nombre es Rapunzel, ¿cual es el tuyo?

-Flynn. Flynn Rider.

-Muchas gracias, Flynn.-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hacia donde le dijo.

Se dio prisa a ir por la estrecha calle, apenas entraban tres personas si se les daba su espacio personal. La callecita era larga, con un par de postes de luz a cada lado y unas escaleras de emergencia a la izquierda que correspondías a unos apartamentos. Cuando llegó al final se dio vuelta a la derecha comprobando lo dicho por el muchacho de hace un rato, la repostería estaba ahí, "Frontera de Invierno" al lado de la cafetería.

Se asomó por el cristal de la puerta viendo a toda l apandilla más una mesera que estaba en plática con una larga cabellera negra sujeta en lo alto con una liga, parecía malhumorada pero no lo pensó mucho, ahí estaba Mavis al lado de Jack, tenía un dedo en su barbilla pensando mientras miraba el techo. Cuando la gótica la ubicó a través del cristal la saludo y le indicó que entrara con un ademán.

* * *

**No se despeguen que ya habrá más n_n Dejen sus Reviews para que lo continúe :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas tardes! Aquí entregando mi encargo. Perdonen la demora, hubo mucho estrés en estos días por una última de la escuela.**

**¡Disfruten! n_n**

* * *

-Invita a Rapunzel.-soltó Mavis antes de que dicha rubia entrara. Cuando entró, Mavis se le pegó a Frost hombro con hombro, tirando a Hipo de su lugar en el proceso.-Rapunzel acaba de mudarse para asistir a nuestra escuela, ella no se irá y tampoco la conoces.-susurró.-Invítala a salir.

-¡Hola a todos!-bramó la rubia. El resto solo dijo un "hola" amistoso volteando a verla, Mérida la invitó a sentarse con ella en la barra.

-¿Estas loca?-inquirió Jack en voz baja vigilando que la niña nueva no los viera.

-Oye, la razón por la que insistí anoche en que la llevaras fue para ver si algo bueno salía de tu rompimiento con Elsa, y la llegada de Rapunzel.-señaló haciendo lo mismo que Jack, la rubia estaba pidiendo algo de comer a Vidia y está desapareció hacia la cocina.-Ve a ella pídele una cita, no seas cobarde.

-Mavis Drácula, creo que no sabes lo que es que te boten ya que tú has botado a muchos chicos antes.-puntualizó Jack en modo defensivo, casi sintió como Mavis se sentía diminuta junto a él.

-Solo fue un chico y se llamaba Johnny, tu historia fue muy distinta a la mía. Pídele una cita, no me obligues a hacerlo.-amenazó Mavis sonriendo de lado como niña chiquita.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¿Quieres ver?-le retó pícara.

-Mavis, Jack.-oyeron que la recién llegada les llamó, ambos se enderezaron y fingieron nada entre ellos, Mavis miro el techo y Jack se escudó con su café.-¿Interrumpo algo?

-¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿Querías decirnos algo? Estamos dispuestos a escuchar.-se apresuró a decir la rumana.

-Oh, bien. Temía no llegar cuando me llamaste.-comentó ruborizada por la vergüenza.

-¿Te perdiste?-inquirió Jack pareciendo normal.

-Algo así…Sí.-confesó.-La verdad es que no salgo mucho cuando vengo.

-Te vas a quedar a vivir, no te puedes perder así nada más.-señaló Mérida del otro lado de la barra.

-Lo sé. Y me estoy cansando de quedarme en casa todo el día.-a continuación sacó su mapa de la bolsa y lo puso sobre la barra.

-¿Recorriste todo eso?-preguntó Vidia, señalando el hilo que dejó el lápiz.

-Sí…eh, tú eres…

-Llámame Vidia.-le contestó retirando el plato de Mérida.-Si te pierdes tan fácil ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

-Alguien me indicó el camino pero, uhmm…ya no me acuerdo quién fue.-respondió jugueteando con un mechón de cabello en su cabeza sin despeinarlo.

-Oh, bueno. Con tal de que hayas llegado es suficiente.-dijo Mavis entrelazando sus brazos como una pareja que va a la graduación.-Pero aún así no estoy tranquila con todo esto Punz.-prosiguió la rumana dándole una silla entre ella y Jack en la barra.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió al rubia.

-A que no puedes seguir así. Casi no sales y apenas y conoces las calles de la ciudad. He estado pensando en darte una serie de tours para que te vayas acostumbrando.-dijo ella cruzando sus brazos.

-Oh, eso sería execelente.

-Un momento ¿has olvidado a tu tía?-señaló Jack a la izquierda de Rapunzel.

-Oh, eso. No creo que haya problemas si le digo en donde estoy, todo con tal de que regrese antes de que anochezca para no preocuparla.-dijo.-Ah, y gracias por haberme acompañado a noche, fue muy amable de tu parte.

-De qué.-contestó. "Mavis me manipuló pero pasaste a ser mi responsabilidad cuando ella se fue." Pensó dándole un sorbo a una taza de café que tenía en frente. Vidia se le acercó.

-Ah, Jack…eso ya estaba ahí cuando llegué.-dijo la pelinegra. Jack lo escupió a un lado y todos empezaron a reír, siguió escupiendo hasta que Vidia le pasó una servilleta, la tomó y se la pasó por la lengua con asco.

-Hyaggh! ¡Qué asco!-dijo Mérida al terminar de carcajear junto con Hipo.

-Entonces, ¿mañana quieres darme el recorrido?-preguntó Punz a Mavis manteniéndose seria, pero parecía casi imposible al tener a Jack al lado limpiando su boca con un monto de servilletas.

-Oh, eso quisiera. Pero Uni y yo tenemos un horario que cumplir en el hotel de mi papá mañana temprano.-anunció, Jack se detuvo en seco, dejó de hacer lo que hacía.-Por eso pensaba que Jack debería ser guía por la ciudad.-sentenció.

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

**Continuará xD Dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y escuchar los comentarios en mi cabecita n_n**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lamento la tardanza, ya es mi primera semana de universidad y he calculado que mi tiempo para publicar se verá fuertemente reducido. Intentaré actualizar cada fin de semana, ya que son capis cortos. Gracias por los Reviwes y Follows y Favs, me hacen muy feliz n_n**

**Sin más por añadir. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Jack paseaba en su apartamento de aquí para allá con una pelota de beisbol turnándose en sus manos, Hipo leía en el sofá decabeza, ambos muy ocupados pensando seriamente en lo que había ocurrido en Cafetería ayer por la mañana.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!

-Solo será hasta la semana que viene. Mi papá acordó darme los fines de semana libres, no es para tanto.-afirmó Mavis riendo internamente. Jack se buscó y ella disfrutaba de su chiste privado.

Jack se limpió la lengua con una última servilleta y pensó en una y mil excusas para zafarse, pero cuando miro a Rapunzel las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. Se le notaba tímida, ya no tanto como ayer pero aún así, no se le veía a gusto. No supo decir si la mirada de la rubia era de súplica para aceptar la propuesta de Mavis o para que la rechazara. Se rascó la nuca y resopló revisando su teléfono solo por mala costumbre.

-Lo voy a pensar. Emma y mi mamá quieren las visite en estas vacaciones.-dijo sin hacer que sonara como pretexto.

-Bien, intercambien números para que le avises a Punz.-ordenó la rumana una vez más. El par asintió y se intercambiaron los móviles para anotar sus números y correos, los guardaron y Jack recibió un mensaje.

-Los dejo.-anunció al salir corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

-¿Vas a salir con ella?-le preguntó Hipo desde su lugar dejando el libro de lado.

-Aún no lo sé. Mavis es buena conmigo desde siempre y todo, pero odio cuando intenta meterse en algo que no debería importarle.

-Ah, te recuerdo que has estado depresivo desde que Elsa se fue, Mavis ha hecho lo que nosotros no hemos tenido el valor de hacer.-contestó.

-…ustedes también deben dejar de meterse con mi vida.

Jack se quitó los calcetines y se arrojó a la cama, dejando su cabeza colgando y mirando a Hipo colgar como murciélago. Era cierto que ya no tenía ánimos de nada, pero salir con otra chica cuando estaba recuperándose de la caída no le parecía correcto. Era el típico "Salgo con otra para reemplazar a la que me dejó" y eso nunca salía bien.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué Mérida no ha venido para acá desde ayer? ¿sigue molesta porque Flynn la cortó?

Jack ciertamente no sabía de lo ocurrido en la cafetería después de que se fue, Hipo no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada, sería faltar a la promesa de su amiga pelirroja.

* * *

-Bueno, ya me voy.-anunció Mavis.-¿Vienes Punz?

La rubia asintió tomó sus cosas. Ese día le tocaba a Rapunzel ver en donde vivía Mavis, se le iban a caer las flores del cabello cuando viera que se trataba de una suite en el Hotel Transilvania. Así pues, solo quedaron Mérida e Hipo junto con Vidia, el turno de la muchacha terminaba en media hora por lo que todavía le quedaba trabajo por hacer.

-¿Van pedir algo para olvidarse de lo mal que les va en el amor?-preguntó Vidia con sarcasmo, Mérida no tenía ni el ánimo de verla con mala cara.

-Traeme una malteada de chocolate y un sándwich de queso.-anunció la pelirrojo con la cara en la barra.

-Dame lo mismo.-dijo Hipo con un resoplido.-Estoy harto de esto de tener pareja. Me siento emocionalmente abatido.

-Yo estoy emocionalmente jodida.-comentó Mérida, su maraña de pelo la anunciaba más acto de presencia que ella cuando su cara estaba sumida en la mesa.-Esto de las parejas me está empezando a enfermar.-se quejó levantando la cabeza de sopetón.-Es como si nunca salieran bien las cosas cuando te esfuerzas por ello.

-Y nunca te dicen cuando es así, eso ocurre cuando ya es tarde y te desechan-le siguió Hipo.

-Todas las excusas son lo mismo al final, y nunca les importa si te hieren o no.

-O si vas a superarlo pronto, jamás te vuelven a ver con los mismos ojos, te miran y dicen…

-"Ahí esa persona con la que cometí el error de salir hace un año. Oh, y mira, ahí esa otra de hace cinco años."-señaló la pelirroja haciendo una mala imitación de alguien supuestamente maduro.

-Como quisiera que la parte sentimental no afectara tanto.-

-Entonces solo sería cosa de una noche y listo, sigues con el camino. Pero sería ideal poder estar con esa persona evitando…evitando que la parte emocional…

-Que la parte emocional crezca y te afecte sabiendo que van a terminar.

-Exacto. Sería una relación resumida en solo sexo y sin sentimentalismos.

-Eso funcionaría para mí.

Vidia apareció haciendo ruido con los platos que les correspondían a sus amigos, su mala cara los hizo callar al instante.

-Tengo una idea, vayan a poner en práctica esa propuesta y dejen de hablar de eso en voz alta. Están molestando a mis clientes.-dijo señalando detrás de ellos, donde las pocas personas se removían incómodas.

Hipo y Mérida no volvieron a hablar del tema, se escudaron comiendo y bebiendo sus ordenes y evitando contacto visual en todo momento. Cuando terminaron, pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a sus casa. Más tarde, Mérida le pidió a Hipo verse en su casa, dijo que era una emergencia, sus padres no estaban y sus hermanos estaban en casa de una amiga, Vanellope. El muchacho noruego no dudó y acabó por ir.

No fue del todo una mentira a fin de cuentas, Mérida sí estaba sola, pero no estaba pasando nada. Luego de quitarse las tensiones, fijaron las reglas, bueno, la única regla.

-Nada de sentimentalismos.-comenzó Mérida.

-Solo sexo.-sentenció Hipo.

La pecosa traía una camiseta gris relavada y unos shorts cortos a cuadros, Hipo solo traía unos bóxers negros.

* * *

-No, Mérida está bien.-respondió Hipo sabiendo que era una mentira.

Lo que pasó fue algo que no podría decirle a Jack ni porque fuese su mejor amigo desde la primaria.

-Llama a Rapunzel, te aseguro que ella está esperando a que la llames.

-¿Y a donde se supone que la voy a llevar?

-Inventa algo, es un tour por la ciudad para que conozca y deje de andar con un mapa y un lápiz a todos lados. Cualquier lugar cuenta.


	13. Chapter 13

Los audífonos de Rapunzel estaban a todo volumen, sus ojos fijos en las pinceladas que daba en la pared mientras mantenía el equilibrio en la escalera, Pascal estaba posado en su hombro haciendo comentarios a la pintura en chillidos que solo ella entendía. Se quitó un audífono y analizó la pintura entrecerrando los ojos, se puso a morder el puño del pincel al ver que le faltaba más azul y menos rosa. Pascal se bajó de su hombro y atrajo su atención al tocador, al voltear vio que su teléfono brillaba y se movía. El camaleón se lo pasó y ella se quitó el otro audífono para contestar, no se molestó en revisar quién era.

-¿Hola?

-¡Punzie!

Saltó hacia atrás al escuchar la voz de Jack, parecía feliz pero muy forzado a hablar de esa manera.

-Jack…olvidaba que tenías mi número.-escuchó una risa forzada, pero igual sonrió al escucharla, no sabía por qué.

-Ehmm…llamo para saber si aún quieres dar ese tour por la ciudad…¿te parece bien mañana…a las tres?

-Ah…sí. Mi tía trabajará hasta tarde, me parece perfecto.-dijo mientras se retiraba un poco de pintura de la cara.

-Bien. Pasaré por ti quince minutos antes.

-Bien, hasta entonces.

Al colgar Rapunzel se estremeció, le darían un tour por la ciudad y tendría la oportunidad de conocer un poco mejor a Jack. Empezó a preparar lo que usaría, luego de elegir su conjunto hizo comida para ella y le dio lo suyo a su camaleón, aseó un poco la casa y después volvió a su pintura. Cuando escuchó a su tía y el repiqueo de sus tacones en la casa, se dispuso a hacer de cenar, su tía le compró nabos…muchos nabos.

-¿Entonces…?-le preguntó la rubia a su tía.

-Hoy haré la cena. Voy a prepararte sopa de avellanas.-declaró la mujer con una sonrisa, pero aún así era extraño ver a su tía de tan buen humor.-Considéralo una bienvenida a la ciudad de Burguess. ¡Sorpresa!-exclamó extendiendo sus manos. Rapunzel se apresuró a abrazarla y su tía le acarició el cabello rubio cariñosamente.

Rapunzel dejó a su tía cocinar mientras ponía la mesa, teniendo a Pascal en su hombro, en una de esas cuando colocó los vasos recibió un mensaje en su teléfono, era de Jack.

[_¿Te gustaría almorzar durante el tour? Conozco buenos lugares :)_]

Ella se sonrió, le echó un vistazo a Gothel y le dio la espalda para contestar el mensaje. Pascal emitió un chillido, algo como una risa picarona.

-No seas tonto, Pascal, Jack solo es un amigo de Mavis que se ofreció a mostrarme la ciudad.-le dijo a su mascota.

-Rapunzel, ¿dijiste algo, mi florecilla?

-No, no es nada.-le dijo.

-Bueno, ya todo está listo. Siéntate para que te sirva.

Rapunzel obedeció y miró con diversión a Gothel. Era la viva imagen surrealista de una mujer con tacones y un traje caro en la cocina, usando un delantal rosa mientras aún seguía peinada y arreglada, con maquillaje marca MAC encima. Si bien su tía casi nunca estaba, al menos podría acostumbrarse a sorpresas como estas.

* * *

Jack encendió su teléfono al segundo de recibir la respuesta de su mensaje.

[Me encantaría. Cualquier cosa estará bien]

Jack sintió a Hipo detrás de él, observando el mismo mensaje y mirándolo con complicidad.

-¿Ya sabes a donde irán?-le preguntó el pecoso, pero Jack solo pudo guardar silencio mientras mantenía su sonrisa, era algo casi perturbador.-Esto terminará mal.-sentenció Hipo.

* * *

**¡Ups! me olvidé de este. ¡Sorry! n_n**


	14. Aviso de fin de año

**Lo primero que haré será disculparme por la demora. tenía planeado publicar en año nuevo...pero el USB donde tengo el capítulo no está en mi posesión...y el capítulo está incompleto :D suplico a la fuerza que ningún pariente lo encuentre, y si lo hacen, que no lo usen, y si lo usan, que se preparen para ver cosas inapropiadas xD**

**Publicaré tan pronto como recupere mi USB, de todos modos estoy estudiando para un examen y escribir solo me distraería.**

**Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad, y que pasen un feliz año nuevo. Yo veré películas con mi familia y así nos desvelaremos para recibir el año nuevo n_n mientras comemos lo que quedó de hoy en la tarde.**

**Díganme como recibieron al año nuevo y si vieron una película, comenten cual fue.**

**Una última cosa...¡Rogue One fue el verdadero Escuadrón Suicida! *recibe un sartenazo del fandom de Star Wars, incluyendo su padre* ¡No me arrepiento de nada! xDD Y descanse en paz Carrie Fisher aka la Princesa Leia y general de los rebeldes T^T**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo en este 2017 un beso y abrazos a todos n_n**


End file.
